epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Mario vs Ben 10 - battle of the plumber, from the Mario saga.
Ben 10: Really Mario, you'll see I'm a better plumber Fighting aliens whilst your nemeses couldn't be dumber Don't need to hit my watch to take you out I'm prepared for all the steam you pout This rap will leave you dead or at least vexed While Link goes out with Peach, and it's a success My raps have the Rath of Four-Arms Ultimate Big Turtle? TMNT beat one in a tournament So go smoke a mushrooms with a Swampfire As I Heatblast you up on a Lodestar pyre You'll be wrapped up just like Snareoah Think you're all that but I'm the cool pharoah I played your lame games, you've been Super Smashed Trying to beat Ben 10 after you lost to Crash Mario: Itsa me so super so run back to your Omniverse That's your destination by your feet or in a hearse I use mushrooms to transform, but do you remember You used coins in Sumo Slammers, in 2010's December Needing a Rook to back you up and getting beaten by allies Gwen and Paradox more powerful and Asmuth is more wise So go Ultimate Waybig, Diamondhead or Gravattack While I alone blaze through galaxies, so step back Ben 10: You're tempting me fatso, hand nearing my wrist Blaze you like Bowser Jr, like with DK feel my fist You are but a man who can't beat Ash Ketchum There was something about Dragon Balls so fetch em Galaxies? I'll crush you like Aggregor and Kevin You're a genocidal jerk, I'll blow you to heaven Alien X would need negligible convincing To Armadrillo through you fast as Jetray on a wing I have turned into a planet like Geodude with Koffings Burn you like Ultimate Big Chill, blast you like Echo Echo sings Surrender, or face the Terraspinning NRG of my Rath Like Articguana and Clockwork, remove all greymatter in my path Ditto, stepping to me is a Water Hazard you'll regret I juryrigged this battle, Wildvine like you won't forget Rip through you as Wildmutt or Eatle or Chamaleon So you'll make it through this like Dr Animo or Leon This is an XLR8d Race Against Time, like with Ampfibian Just had a Brainstorm: I'll Spidermonkey you like Simian Because I'm Upgraded like Humongosaur and Rex the Generator Use all your power to try and Ripjaws, you has-been hater Mario: I understand you have some aliens you can use But convince Alien X? You must be confused From my golfing I understand a Water Hazard unlike you Winning the Olympics while you get beat by who? A Davy Jones alien, I'll decapitate you with a Vilgax Your fourth series is plain weird, here's the facts You look demented, Psiphon is like a hellspawn If your ally is a rook, you must at most a pawn So close to your cousin in the south and a wannabe hood Trying to beat superheroes and burning down Belwood One of your best weapons came from your enemy, your my Guido I'll be blowing you up harder than Phil or Albedo Who Won? Mario Ben 10 Category:Blog posts